The boy in the sport shop
by bluefinlandgirl
Summary: Sebastian isn't very enthusiastic when Nick tells him to help school's lacrosse team by going to buy new helmets for the team. Sebastian still agrees and goes to town's sport shop. There he meets a boy who doesn't seem very friendly. The boys don't particularly like each other but there's something in the shop assistant which fascinates Sebastian. Huntbastian, T!


**Read before reading: **Huntbastian, rated T (for language and kissing etc), drama & fluffy. There will be about 2-3 chapters so this is _not _going to be a long fic. Please review! ;-)

_Sebastian isn't very enthusiastic when Nick tells him to help school's lacrosse team by going to buy new helmets for the team. Sebastian still agrees and goes to town's sport shop. There he meets a boy who doesn't seem very friendly. The boys don't particularly _like _each other but there's something in the shop assistant which fascinates Sebastian._

* * *

_**T**he boy in the sport shop_

Sebastian sighed and looked at himself from a mirror in his school's locker room. He looked horrible. _Horrible_. He loved sports but didn't like the way he usually looked after lacrosse practice. His hair was messy and hands were a little bit dirty. He had fallen on the ground outside when he had run really fast. He really needed a shower.

Sebastian went to a shower room, washed himself and made sure he was really clean and fresh when he stepped back to the locker room. He picked his clean clothes from his big, navy blue bag and started to dress himself.

"Sebastian?" he heard Nick say. Sebastian looked at the black-haired boy, who already had clothes on.

"Yes," Sebastian mumbled and put his dark-blue t-shirt on.

"I have to ask you to do a favor. We need a couple of new helmets. If I gave you money, would you go and buy three new helmets?"

"Why can't you go yourself?" Sebastian asked a little bit grumpy and pulled his light-blue jeans from his bag. Nick watched Sebastian when he dressed himself.

"_Because_ I have a meeting with chess team. And almost everyone else has already gone so it's basically you or Jeff who's still in shower."

"Why can't Jeff go?"

Nick puckered his eyebrows and looked pissed off. Sebastian had asked that question just for fun. He knew Nick's crush for Jeff and that he wouldn't ask Jeff to go to buy new helmets. It was obvious but apparently Jeff just couldn't realize what Nick felt. Sebastian thought it was fun.

"Just – just _please _go to buy those helmets. Ok?" Nick said and Sebastian could tell he tried to control his irritation.

"Well, it's not like I have better things to do today," Sebastian said and nodded. Nick looked relieved.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I put the money on that table," Nick said and nodded towards locker room's table for water bottles. Sebastian just nodded briefly and walked to mirror and combed his short hair. He looked already better. He smirked to his reflection.

• • • • •

_I guess it's this_, Sebastian thought when he had walked in front of a small building in the center of Westerville. It was a sport shop. Westerville didn't have that many shops for sport and Sebastian reckoned this one was the best of those. Showcases were big and Sebastian could easily see the shop inside. There weren't many customers – or at least Sebastian didn't notice them. He sighed and opened the glass door and stepped into the shop. There was a bell hanging on the door and it rang gently when Sebastian opened the door. _So old-fashioned_, he thought in his mind and smirked by himself.

Just like Sebastian had thought, there weren't many customers – one customer besides Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't see salesperson anywhere and he really needed help with those stupid helmets. He wasn't sure where they were because the shop was full of different kinds of sport things and clothes. The shop was so much bigger than what it had looked outside.

"Do you need help?" Sebastian heard someone say. Sebastian turned around and saw a boy, who was more or less the same age than him. The boy's hair was short and dark blonde, eyes determined and light green. Sebastian looked at his chest and a sign '_shop assistant_'. Sebastian couldn't help himself staring. The boy was wearing dark-green t-shirt and his arms were buff. _He's fucking hot_, Sebastian thought immediately in his mind and finally moved his eyes to look at the boy's eyes. He managed to smirk.

"I want salesperson, not a _shop assistant_," Sebastian said teasingly. The boy puckered his eyebrows.

"I am fully capable to serve you," he answered firmly and Sebastian enjoyed his manly voice. He continued smirking and added a little bit flirt in his speaking.

"I don't think so," he replied with a smirk. The shop assistant looked annoyed.

"I have worked here for a year. Tell me what you need and I help you."

"Why do you think I need help?" Sebastian asked amused. He wanted to prolong their conversation. He could tell that the shop assistant was annoyed by Sebastian and he actually liked that. The shop assistant gave a laugh but didn't look glad.

"Because you look like you a little child who has lost his mommy," he replied and looked at Sebastian. "Well, whatever. Go and ask me if you need something."

He walked back behind a big rack to sort neon-colored sports clothes. Sebastian looked at a place where the boy had stood and couldn't really realize what had happened. _No one _ever just walk away from Sebastian when he talked or said something. _No one_.

Sebastian decided to find those stupid helmets by himself. He wouldn't go and ask help from that shop assistant, no matter how freaking hot he actually was. He could find helmets by himself, he would pay them and just fuck off from that stupid shop.

Sebastian started to walk around the shop and looked at racks and shelves full of neon-colored clothes, sneakers and sport things. He could feel the shop assistant's stare but decided not to care.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Sebastian turned around again. The shop assistant stood behind him but didn't look so annoyed anymore. He had a little smile on his full red lips and Sebastian could tell by his body language that he was actually amused.

"Go away," Sebastian said shortly and pretended to be very interested in bright-colored sneakers on a big wooden table.

"Seriously, just tell me what you need and I get it to you," the other boy said and walked closer. He looked resolute and stared at Sebastian.

"Fuck you," Sebastian said quickly and didn't look at the shop assistant.

"Wow, a badass," the shop assistant stated amused. "But no, I'm not gonna fuck me or you, to be honest. Just tell me what you need. I have to work and you're wasting my time."

Sebastian gave a mean laugh and finally looked at the boy. "By the way, is your name 'shop assistant'?" he asked and smirked. He was interested in knowing the boy's name.

"_Hunter_," the boy replied back and didn't smile. "Seriously, I have work to do."

"Well, _Hunter_, which, by the way, reminds me of an old man who keeps running in the woods and hunting deer and bears, could you tell me where the helmets are?" Sebastian said teasingly and lifted his eye brows.

"Sure. Nice for you to ask," Hunter answered sarcastic and smirked. "Follow me."

They walked next to the window. Hunter made a gesture towards helmets that were on a small table. "There," he said simply. "If you just had looked better around you, you would have found these. Next time you try to find something, _please _fix your eyes and study what's going on around you."

Sebastian smirked. "Wow, if I'm in need for lecture, I'll go and talk to my father. Now, _if you excuse me_, I will pick some helmets. You can go and hunt something. Maybe new eye brows because your current eye brows are large and look absolutely ridiculous."

"Behave or I'll kick you out of this shop," Hunter said with a warning voice. Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, like you would you kick out a paying customer."

"I will have new customers."

"Yeah, this place is so, so full of people right now – "

Hunter sighed and looked at Sebastian. He looked impatient and his hands were in fists. "Why do I even talk to you?" he said more like to himself and walked to cash register. Sebastian made sure he checked Hunter's backside, which was, Sebastian thought, really nice-looking. Hunter glared Sebastian behind the cash register table and then started to read car magazines. Sebastian gave a silent laugh and stared at the helmets on the table. He had _no idea _which ones he should choose. It was embarrassing – especially when he could feel Hunter's amused stare behind the cash register.

"Are you sure you even know which ones to choose?" Hunter asked behind the table. Sebastian pretended that he hadn't heard him and kept watching the helmets. "Do you even listen to me?" Hunter continued and when his question was fully ignored, he stood up and walked back to Sebastian. "I'm quite sure you have no idea what you are doing."

"None of your business, bear hunter," Sebastian replied. Hunter laughed.

"You looked so pathetic that I just couldn't help myself. Are you looking for ice-hockey helmets? American football helmets?"

"Lacrosse," Sebastian said finally and looked at the gray floor. Hunter gave a laugh.

"Finally. If you had told me that fifteen minutes ago, you would have already out of this shop."

Sebastian didn't say anything. Hunter started to look through the helmets and Sebastian eyed him. Hunter was shorter than Sebastian, but not much. His muscles were buff and shoulders wide. The way he stood was firm and signaled determination and strength. Usually Sebastian liked boys like Blaine – he wanted to be the one who's on top, the one who's the man of the relationship – although he didn't usually do any relationships. He wasn't sure why he found himself so charmed by that stupid shop assistant who seemed to be rude and probably straight, too. He had, though, many crushes almost every day, so it was no wonder he had his eyes on that Hunter now. Tomorrow he wouldn't probably even remember him anymore.

"Here," Hunter said all of a sudden and Sebastian came back to Earth. He looked at a helmet which was in Hunter's hand. "What color?"

"Navy or red," Sebastian replied and was still dreaming. He didn't notice that Hunter looked at him suspiciously.

"We have navy-colored helmets," Hunter said with a strong voice and Sebastian finally focused on the very moment. "How many do you need?"

"Three," Sebastian replied and looked at the helmet in Hunter' hand. It looked ok. Nick better like it, because Sebastian didn't want to come back here.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

Hunter walked back to the cash register and Sebastian followed him. He tried to look somewhere else but Hunter's butt. It was hard, though.

"It makes 50 dollars," Hunter said behind the cash. Sebastian took money out of his black coat's pocket. He counted it to make sure he had enough money. The last thing he needed was to have less money than what was needed. He handed the money to Hunter, who gave him receipt. "There."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to put these in a plastic bag? It looks like you don't have enough room in your bag," Hunter stated and looked at Sebastian's navy sports bag.

"Yeah, whatever," he said and smirked. Hunter rolled his eyes and gave a plastic bag to Sebastian.

"Well _thank you_," Sebastian thanked with sarcasm in his voice.

Hunter smirked and Sebastian was glad to notice that Hunter didn't look annoyed anymore, at all. He had actually made Hunter smile and it felt nice. "Have a nice day and please come back again," Hunter said amused and smiled a little bit. "And remember that this is your lucky day."

"How come?" Sebastian asked and didn't leave the place yet.

He actually enjoyed talking with Hunter. Finally someone who had guts to say something against him and not just nod and agree with everything Sebastian might say or do. Sebastian _loved_ arguing and Hunter was stubborn enough to interact with him and challenge him.

"Well, I didn't punch you or kick you out of here, that's why this is your lucky day," Hunter said and looked pleased with himself. Sebastian laughed in mocking way.

"Like you could kick me out, yeah… Sale assistants can't usually throw people out, they don't have enough strength or courage to do that," he said with an amused look on his face. Hunter smiled slyly and threw a couple of car magazines from the table to a basket.

"Funny that you mentioned it," he said slowly and smirked. "I used to go to school in Colorado Springs. _Military school_," he added and grinned. Sebastian felt his jaw open in astonishment but tried to hide it. Unfortunately Hunter had noticed it. He smiled slyly and looked like he was proud of himself and the effect he had on Sebastian. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't be so loud."

Sebastian recovered from his amazement and smirked. "I would call to police," he said immediately. Hunter laughed derisively.

"Yeah, right, you would", he said more like to himself.

"I would," Sebastian insisted like a little child. "Or then I would tell my dad."

"What are you, Draco Malfoy, huh?" Hunter asked with a spark in his eyes. Sebastian smiled devilishly.

"My dad's state's attorney, duh," Sebastian replied and enjoyed the confused look on Hunter's face. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Hunter was about to say something but Sebastian's Android phone started to ring. He took a call. "Hello."

"_Where in _the hell_ are you, you was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!_" Nick's angry voiced was heard. Sebastian chuckled and made Hunter to look at him interested.

"Calm down, grandma, I'll be there in five minutes," Sebastian answered to Nick.

"_You better be because I'm going to see Jeff later!_"

"You two got a date, huh?" Sebastian asked just to see Nick's reaction. It was – like he had guessed – confused.

"_I dunno what you're talking about. Just get ass over here right now!_"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya."

Sebastian put his cell phone back into his pocket and chuckled again. Hunter looked at him with an inquiring look. "I gotta go," Sebastian said to him and sighed. "I'll meet my friend."

"Then go," Hunter said and gave a laugh. "I guess you're in trouble."

"Yep," Sebastian replied but didn't worry at all. "See you later, hunter boy."

"You wish."

Sebastian smirked and opened the door and stepped outside of the shop. Maybe he would come back again, maybe even tomorrow.


End file.
